


Fix Me with Your Grace

by firelord65



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Force Healing (Star Wars), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/pseuds/firelord65
Summary: In the chaos of a shuttle crash, Rey fights with herself as she saves Hux and Kylo's lives.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Holly Poly 2020, Star Wars Multishippers





	Fix Me with Your Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wiccy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/gifts).



> Thanks to my beta reader for helping to iron out those squiggy bits!

Acrid smoke bit into Rey's lungs and she immediately coughed when she awoke. In fact, it was probably the smoke that had brought her back into consciousness as once she started to hack and sputter it took a long minute to finally stop. She pulled herself up onto her forearms. The console controls jabbed into her skin, and her surroundings clicked into place piece by piece.

The shuttle's alarms made themselves known next. Rey winced as the sound drilled into her skull. She couldn't have been out for long, not with that going off all around them.

Around them… Rey twisted in the chair and let out a cry when she spotted other slumped forms. She wasn't the only one the crash had knocked out. When she had run for the controls, it had been to try and mitigate the impact. It hadn't been enough to stop what was already happening - the shuttle had already started careening through the atmosphere of the planet. The g-forces had complicated things while she struggled to engage the stabilizers and the inevitable collision had pushed her oxygen-starved brain over the edge.

Her legs shook with her steps as she staggered first to Hux's side. He was closest to the nose of the shuttle besides her, which was what she would say later when Kylo surely would complain about being rescued second. Rey recalled how Hux had clutched the back of the chair snapping what he supposed were helpful comments as she wrenched what control she could from the spiralling shuttle. It hadn't served him well as the impact had thrown him backwards further before hitting anything. There was a smoldering console next to him, and flames licked eagerly at the edges of his greatcoat.

This wasn't the time for kind words and gentle actions. Rey shook Hux bodily, relief running hot down her spine as he sputtered to fitful wakefulness. "Get up! There's no time to lie about!" Rey snapped. Hux's expression cycled through confusion, irritation, and just a hint of fear before settling. He shook off her grip on his arm and opened his mouth - no doubt to unleash some venomous retort - as the frame of the shuttle creaked to underscore Rey's assertion. Rey didn't waste time levelling a wry look in his direction, instead turning to find the other inhabitant of the shuttle.

He would have blended in with the dark paneled flooring if not for his sheer bulk. Rey shuffled over to Kylo. She gingerly cradled his head as she turned his face to check if he was alright. His eyelids fluttered and his lips pursed tighter at the motion but he did not rouse. Calling his name and shaking his shoulder had much the same effect - nothing.

Something cold and dark slithered in her gut. "Wake up!" she yelled sharply with another shake. Above her stood the wavering form of Hux still with that determined twist of his lip.

"Lets get him out first. Then we can worry about waking him," Hux insisted. Rey was glad that she had woken him first. The smoke was thickening in the cabin. It tried to coil inside of Rey like the worry in her gut and the burning sensation in her lungs. Rey nodded and squeezed tight against the shuttle wall. She could get into that space to wrangle Kylo's gangly arm over her shoulder while Hux took the other one.

Together they hefted Kylo's dead weight to the rear of the shuttle. Rey winced as she reached out for the control to open the door. "Careful," was Hux's sole warning before there was a burst of blaster fire and a fresh wave of acrid smoke. The door shuddered open in fitful motions as the pneumatics struggled to function as intended. There was enough space for Rey to duck down with Hux and get Kylo's head under the overhanging edge. A few more awkward and stumbling steps allowed the three bodies to end up far enough from the shuttle.

Rey looked meaningfully at Hux. They both eased Kylo to the ground in more or less a gentle motion. Hux gestured to Kylo. "See if you can rouse him now. I'll see what I can manage from the shuttle before the fire completely takes it."

A question, pushback, hovered on Rey's tongue but she pursed her lips instead. If Hux wanted to play techie then he could very well try. She would have preferred to be the one to step aside and bury her attention in the minutiae of salvage rather than being the one responsible for Kylo’s life. She sank again to her knees and studied the face of her mentor. Kylo Ren's face.

There was an unquestionably Solo twist to his lips even in unconsciousness that Rey was very careful not to be noticing just now. The rest of him just looked… tired. As though he was merely sleeping. Rey passed her hand over his forehead to brush the hair out of the way. Her hand came away sticky with blood. She awkwardly gathered his head into her lap and tried to find the source. It took a moment to find the gash, a nasty slice that was still slowly seeping.

The fact that Kylo still wasn't stirring after moving him and even now that he was more or less stable had the nerves in Rey's stomach kicking up a nervous storm. If she had been paying more attention. If they hadn't been arguing about the nav point to land. If she hadn't opened her mouth to jump into their foolish argument, this certainly could have been avoided. Couldn't it have? She bit the tip of her tongue and concentrated on what she could do, not what had already happened.

Her fingers flexed and stretched as she took a deep breath. Turning aside the worries, the guilt, yes even the tiny flicker of joy that _at least Hux was alright_ , Rey focused only on the wound under her hand. Stitching and mending was not Rey's specialty especially not where the Force was involved but she wasn't completely helpless. When she'd first realized that she could heal as well as hurt with her abilities, that had been an interesting day. Kylo had been surprised. Not that it was possible - he had apparently been told of it by his previous masters - but that she'd figured it out on her own without said foresight.

It took time though especially as Rey kept getting drawn back to the present every time that the shuttle nearby let out another groan or sputter of gasses. She spared nervous glances over her shoulder to check that - yes - Hux was still there. But within a few minutes the blood on Rey's hand and Kylo's hair was the only remaining evidence of the wound. A rush of exhaustion started in the back of Rey's skull and rushed over her eyes, her chest, her hands like a wave. She felt herself waver and focused only on breathing to keep from toppling again. She would not leave Hux on his own to have to worry about her on top of Kylo.

When the spots stopped eating up her vision, Rey once again looked over Kylo's form for further injury. There were some nicks and bumps from the rough landing - such as it was - but nothing else that was still bleeding.

"Well?" Hux's voice carried through the air, terse and with another thread of that fear Rey had seen inside. He was out of distractions now. Or perhaps his nerves had won out and he was here to make sure that Rey would be able to save their lover. 

She met his eyes and shook her head. "He had a head wound," she explained. Hux's expression became eerily schooled to something completely unreadable.

"Had?" A beat. "You healed it then." Rey nodded.

Between her palms Kylo's head remained, his eyes still closed and that frown easing off into something peaceful. Too still, Rey thought. There was a shadow cast over them both before Hux crouched next to Rey. He reached out with one hand to trail one knuckle down Kylo's cheek. There was no reaction from the unconscious man. 

"I don't understand," Rey muttered, shaking her head.

"Can you do anything else?" Hux pressed. Rey's gut reflex was to tell him she'd already done everything she knew how to do. Hux moved his hand to her shoulder in an uncharacteristically comforting gesture and her retorts died out. "I know that you can bring him back."

"I don't know how," Rey insisted. It was the truth, honest and simple. People weren't speeders, weren't simple mechanics wrapped up in durasteel. They were flawed and volatile, like Rey. People were messy. They made bad calls, stepped into years old relationships thinking they belonged there. She should have been focusing on the shuttle. That's what she could do now. Hux could try and help Kylo and keep her out of it all.

The hand on her shoulder gripped tighter and Rey realized that Hux was saying her name. " _Rey listen to me!_ " he cried. Rey blinked at the hot tears in the corners of her eyes and forced herself to nod. "I need you to do this. You can do this."

"I don't even know what I should try," Rey admitted. To try and fail and waste more time was more daunting than simply sitting here letting time slip by moment by moment. 

Hux scoffed. "I'm certain you do. You've spent more time rattling around in his head and he in yours. Much as I don’t understand how you can manage tolerating that," he said. It was very rare that Hux allowed either Force user in his mind. 

"Please," Hux said and it broke through the last of Rey's hesitation. A man like Hux did not plead for anything, but he would for Kylo. Rey was almost certain he would do the same for her as well. The young woman he once barely trusted and now cared for.

Rey once again chewed on the tip of her tongue. This time when she closed her eyes she didn't shut everything out. The gloved hand on her shoulder was warm, like the presence she was so very relieved to feel next to her.

"I hope you're in there still, Kylo," Rey whispered to his unconscious form before holding a hand over his face. Her eyes closed as she put aside her own twinges of pain and the cough that fought to come back. She allowed herself to dive deep inward before easing into the space around her.

Hux's signature in the force was the opposite of his cold, steely facade. There was a warmth there like a stoked fire. One that could be coaxed into fury or banked to simply bask in. Rey dragged ever so lightly against that presence, feeling Hux's grip on her tighten. He inhaled sharply when she drew away to focus on the unnervingly quiet soul with them. 

Where typically there was an iron-clad fortress of furious determination, Kylo's unconscious mind was placid and open. Rey focused on it, focused on weaving that warmth from Hux into her own mind as she fought to bring some life back to Kylo. He wasn't dead or dying. That sent an irrefutable sense of relief through Rey. But he refused to stir between her hands.

Nudging and coaxing at Kylo's presence wasn't enough. Rey exhaled and settled more deeply into the Force like she was adjusting in her pilot's chair. Even with the exhaustion creeping in she felt more in control. Renewed determination had Rey sinking completely into the-thing-that-made-up-Kylo-Ren. If she failed now, Hux would certainly cut her loose or worse. 

_Wake up, Kylo._ Trying to send a message was a little silly, but it felt somewhat… right. _You have to wake up. Can't you tell Hux is worried about you? Can't you feel me now?_

Focusing on all that worry and nervousness only made Kylo’s presence in the Force more subdued. Rey turned instead to the one simple request. One that Kylo - determined, possessive, slightly needy Kylo - would make some nights when one of the others would try to slip away to some other responsibility. 

_Come back to_ us _._

Kylo Ren surged back to consciousness in a flurry of white-hot emotion. Rey was thrown back as Kylo roared, physically and mentally up out of her grip. His chest heaved and one hand was already reaching for his belt and saber. And then Hux was there, equal parts furious and relieved as he pulled Kylo to his feet. Rey remained on the ground as she fell back into herself - just herself, no longer connected with the pair. It was disorienting to suddenly be alone in her mind once more. 

"Don't do that to me again," Hux said fervently. He had the front of Kylo’s tunic between his fists and were it not for the very palpable relief in his eyes, Rey might have thought she needed to separate them - for one reason or another. “Don’t do that to _us,_ ” he insisted.


End file.
